Tomorrow's Another Day
by KristieJCAL
Summary: For anyone who was disappointed in the carby action in A Little Help From my Friends


"Tomorrow's Another Day" By: Kristie  
  
A/N: there was so not ANY carby in "A Little Help From my Friends", there for I feel completely obligated to write scenes. ;) The scenes will be scattered, so this is for all of my other carby lovers. My series "Secrets" is still going to continue, it's just I've been sick and haven't had time to write. I promise Chapter 5 will be up soon. Oh yes, Abby's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will =(  
  
  
  
I hear the alarm clock go off. I roll over into Carter and bury my head in his chest. His arms were wrapped around me all night, and just become tighter as I move closer to him. I inhale the scent from his shirt; I've done this every morning now, just in case I don't get to do this again until tonight. I hear a groan come from his mouth and I know he's awake.  
  
"What time is it?" he mumbles into my hair.  
  
"6:00. I guess we shouldn't have gone out last night with everyone to the Lava Lounge." I say into his chest so my voice comes out muffled.  
  
I finally open my eyes and look up to see his eyes closed. His breathing is slow and steady; I know that he has fallen back to sleep. I wiggle upward so my face meets his and give him a kiss. His eyes open and he presses his forehead against mine.  
  
"If I could wake up to that every morning, I might not have so much trouble getting up," he says.  
  
I sit up in bed and realize how cold it was and quickly fall back down into the bed. He once again embraces his arms around me, and I know that I could so easily fall back asleep. I'm so content and happy.  
  
"We have to go to work. Weaver will kill us if were late again." I state.  
  
I feel his arms untangle from around me and feel the bed shift. Ahh, I feel the cold running through my body again. Then I hear the water running from in the shower. **If he uses up all the hot water, I'll kill him.** I think to myself.  
  
I walk into the bathroom and say, "Don't you dare use up all the hot water."  
  
I see his head peep out, "If you're so worried, come join me." He says with that adorable grin of his. I can't resist of course, he always knows how to work me.  
  
As I hop in the shower with him, I feel his arms wrap around me and then he begins to start to plant butterfly kisses up and down my neck. Maybe this morning won't be a total drag after all.  
  
  
  
As we board the El hand in hand, I hear his pager go off. "Damn it, who wants me now?" he says to himself.  
  
"I don't know, but if that's the way you react to all of your pages, I better find another way to contact you when I need you for something," I say with a grin.  
  
"Not all of them." He winks at me.  
  
As we settle into a seat, his arms wrap around me again. "Weaver's paging me, should I call?" he asks.  
  
"We're almost there, I wouldn't bother." For the next few minutes I settle peacefully in his arms until the train stops and we get off. We walk up to County, and he gives me a soft, gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"And what would that be for Dr. Carter?" I ask innocently.  
  
"It just gets me through my day." He says sweetly. With that, we walk through the doors of hell once again.  
  
  
  
As I walk into the lounge, I hear Carter give out a loud sigh. I can tell that he's had a rough day. As he extends his hand out to me I take it graciously and he pulls me onto his lap.  
  
"Rough day?" I ask sympathetically.  
  
"Not emotionally, just the overall craziness of the ER." He says.  
  
"Your shift's over, right?" I ask.  
  
He just nods his head and continues to play absent-mindedly with my fingers. Not that I don't love it, I cherish ever minute that he touches me, it's almost what makes my every breath come through.  
  
"I have to take Kerry home tonight." I say solemnly hoping he won't want to go into further detail.  
  
"That's fine, I actually have some things I to take care of." He replies.  
  
I rise up off his lap and he stands up too. I give him a short kiss, and then he pulls me into a longer one. He then rests his head on top of mine. He mumbles into my hair, "See you at home." I just nod my head never wanting to pull away. I love being in his embrace. Reluctantly I do and I give him one last kiss before saying good-bye and going up to OB to get Kerry.  
  
  
  
I don't know why I'm sitting at home crying. I just find that the tears are coming out of my eyes and there's no controlling it. Maybe it's because I don't let my emotions out enough, maybe it's because there's too much on my mind, but I know it's because of Kerry's miscarriage that I'm crying and I just don't want to admit it to myself.  
  
I feel as if I destroyed a life, it was my fault. Not about Kerry's baby, but when I was pregnant with a baby; when I was with Richard. I was scared to have a child; I feared that I would endanger the child of becoming bi- polar.  
  
But today, if I were pregnant I would never do that. Maybe it's because I love Carter and I know that he would love our child if we had one. I wouldn't worry even half as much as I used to about the baby being bi- polar, because I know that the baby would get all the love that it needed.  
  
I hear the door creak open and I know that he's home. I hear him call out my name in almost a whisper, "Abby?"  
  
I quickly wipe away the tears even though I know he'll figure it out. "I'm in here." I reply back. I see his figure appear and him turn on a lamp by the side table of the bed. He crawls on the bed so we're face to face. I know he heard it in my voice, I know that he knows I was crying.  
  
He wipes a tear that rolls down my cheek with his thumb and then takes me into his arms. Tears begin to just fall again and he rubs my back gently. I hear his voice, which is barely audible say, "What's wrong?"  
  
I manage to get out, "Kerry had a miscarriage today." I know that I don't need to say anymore. I've told him about my abortion, about Richard, about everything, he knows.  
  
"Oh, Abby." He says in that concerned voice. "I wish you had told me. I would have told her to go home, I would have been there for you."  
  
"Kerry didn't want anyone to know." even though, that Kerry figured I was going to tell him. I tell him everything. He knows me inside and out.  
  
As we crawl under the covers, he holds me like he always does and my head rests in the crook of his neck. He whispers into my ear quietly, "Tomorrow's another day." 


End file.
